In the related art, an ink jet recording apparatus that includes a process liquid applying unit which applies a process liquid onto coated paper for printing, and an ink dropping unit which drops droplets of ink that coagulates with the process liquid, onto the coated paper for printing, is known. Examples of a coagulant contained in the process liquid include phosphoric acid, oxalic acid, malonic acid, or the like (see PTL 1).